Lost children
by lostgirl16
Summary: The Hyuga clan has fallen, the Uchiha clan will follow. In a world where freedom is nothing more than a death sentence where each day is a struggle for survival the rebellion stand together, but can these group of teenagers really make a difference...


Lost children: Prologue

My heart beats within my chest rapidly as I ran from the men in uniform across the planes of a crumbled civilization, brain washed by their rulers. Democracy was a death sentence and anyone who was to spread these ideas of freedom were to be hunted down and slaughtered. These men were good once; protecting the innocent and making us feel safe when we're lying in bed at night. But not for me. Never for me… The great ninja world is slowly crumbling and the great clan of Huyga is no more the uchiha's will slowly follow. A new type of ninja is made, dark, ruthless, so powerful that children cry from the mere names of them. The great Orachamura had gone too far in creating a ninja army, war swept through the strong cities like a plague…if only he knew that the consequence of his actions would be disastrous.

"Freeze kid" the pigs shout as I stand above the city created by a tyrant. Why couldn't they see I wasn't the enemy, but they were too blinded by the corruption of the world that surrounded them. My voice would forever fall on death ears…

***************

Hinata stood once again across the lake, her breathing ragged as she welded her sword in the night. The training began as the hidden attackers threw kanai knives and shuriken towards her. Her sword glowed and eery blue as she deflected all weapons that flew towards her and ran to where her attackers were hiding in the trees. Her cousin stood infront of her as she quickly sheffed the sword and switched to taijutsu as she ran towards him aiming for his chakra points.

The two cousins were a blur as the others looked on in amasement at how the hyuga princess had grown stronger after the masacre. She was no longer the shy aponent in her genin years but a true deadly shanobi that the deceased Hashi would be proud of.

The battle however came to quick end as Hinata swipe kicked her cousins legs from under him. Neji was out.

Shino and kiba jumped out towards her next as she ran onto the lake swirling the protective water around her, making shino defenceless and unable to use his bugs.

"Lets make this a fair fight shall we Hinata, use your Ninja dog" Kiba smirked as he watched hinata call on her half breed wolf. The beautiful black wolf stood before her in a protective stance. Akamaru barked happily as his tail moved in amusement.

"Stop flirting with the apponent Akamaru" kiba shouted in annoyance at his companion. But that was all Hinata needed as the wolf jumped towards Akamaru quickly clasping her jaws on his throat. Kiba gasped as he felt the cold metal of kanai pressed across his neck as Hinata stood behind him.

"Your out kiba kun" she smiled.

"Awww mahn we didnt even get started, damn you Akamaru"

Her next two component came out as Nauruto ran at her with his clones and Gaara's sand flew out towards her.

"My chakra must be stronger, flexable, faster" she whispered once again as the blade of her sword glowed eerily. She swirled creating a sphere of destructive chakra effectively cutting down everything in her path and the water in which she stood on swirled around her.

Everyone went silent as she stood on the lake, her eyelids fluttered closed in exhaustion as she began to sink into the lake.

"Hinata chan!" Gaara and Narunto shouted. Gaara ran towards Hinata grabbing her arm before she could go fully under the dark water. He held her in his arms as he walked towards the others.

"Will she be ok?" Naruto asked as he looked upon her.

"Yeh shes just exhausted, the last attck must of took the last of her chakra. She'll be okay tomorrow, we better get back to the others it's getting late. The soldiers will be patrolling soon" Neji whispered as he looked up at the night sky.

"But what about the uchiha clan they took a large blow last night by Orochimaru and his followers and it's still going on" Kiba asked the others as the gathered round. Shakamaru nodded isin understanding muttering a small troublesom under his breath.

"Theres nothing we can do, we'll patrol tomorrow near the area if we find any survivors we will help. But we cant risk the group being found out by Orochumaru. For what he knows we're supposed to be dead and we can't risk anyone finding out about the last bukagun users" shakamaru advised. The lost children could not be found out there were to many innocents that could be hurt.

"But Sasuke?, he's one of us to"

"Theres nothing we can do Naruto, Hinata gave him info on where we will be, if he needs us he will come. Lets hope the uchiha clan can get through another night, kami help them. " Neji bowed his head in respect as he took Hinata's body from Gaara who had been intently gazing at the princess throughout the conversation. He quickly shot Gaara a warning glare before he began to walk ahead.

Tomorrow would be another day...


End file.
